King Alcohol
by The 13th Jinx
Summary: Angsty songfic. KaiRei. Kai drinks too much...


AN: I got this idea while I was in the car with my best friend (Ramboo), I was really drunk and this song was playing... really fucked up, I know... Anyway, I may have spelled some things wrong (including the song, since I couldn't find the lyrics anywhere, so I had to write them down while listening to it...) so feel free to correct me... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song ('King Alcohol' by 'The Dinky Toys')

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei's POV

My eyelids feel heavy while I watch the pictures of 2 young men, so clearly in love. How happy we seemed back then... all we had to face was coming out, finding a place that would let us get married. We had endured so many digusted looks, so-called friends that would have nothing to do with us since then... but we came through all right, as long as we were together. I close my eyes and sigh while falling back into the sofa pillows, how I long for those days to return, for the time I could still truly love him.

_My liver's on strike, and my spirit is weak. I give it a try, but I can hardly speak. The uncontrollable urge is coming 'round again, king alcohol says I'm his very best friend._

We're not together now, he should have been home hours ago, though I know where he is. I feel tears forming but won't allow them to fall, he doesn't deserve my tears if he prefers te company of drunk old men in a smelly bar over mine after work.  
I hear stumbling and a sudden crash, sound of the glass flowervase that was once presented next to the phone on the small table in the hall, breaking to pieces on the floor. I tiredly stand up from my position in the couch and walk over to the front door of our small apartment. His pale hands vastly turning crimson in the midst of broken glass and water that had been there to keep the red roses he so romantically gave me for valentine a week ago from dying. His eyes covered by wet navy hair sticking to his face. I bend down and hold him around the chest, helping him reach our bedroom, as he was obviously unable to walk on his own. How many times have I done this routine, I wonder, if even for a slight moment, whether I should just give up and leave him on the floor right now, though I know I could never leave him, I feel my love for him is fading, he's in control, and he's breaking it. I push him down when he tries to kiss me. His breath reeks strongly of cigarettes and the pure russian wodka he always seems to prefer on cold, rainy nights such as now. He mumbles something incoherently, while falling back on the covers. I don't respond, I hardly ever do when he is in a state such as this one, it doesn't matter if I do, he is already fast asleep anyway. He moans in his sleep a little as I rid him of his wet shirt, I sit up and watch his angelic face, I lightly stroke his cheek, and he moves into my touch with a sigh. I sit there for I don't know how long, just thinking of how things used to be, how much I once loved him, how many times I have seen that face in pure extacy, making passionate love in the very bed he is currently having a drunk sleep. How much I once loved him...

_No matter what reason, every reason's a reason. I sold my soul to king alcohol, I sold my soul to king alcohol._

Kai's POV

_Whips lashing, hands hitting me, his hands, I see his face laughing, enjoying my pain, I cry out when I feel his member at my enterance, invading me. Raping me. I cry for my grandfather to make it stop._  
I awake with a start, sitting up immediately, something I better hadn't, as the room now seems to be rotating around my head. My grandfather's laughter still echoing in my head, I need it to go away, I need to forget.

_I haven't got the nerve, to take what I deserve. The demon inside my soul, is making me lose control. I take a bottle of drink, no matter what they may think. King alcohol says it's rock'n roll._

I stand up and unsteadily walk towards the kitchen, I see him lying in the couch we had picked out together, I wonder if he knows I remember things like that. I know he doesn't feel the same about me as he used to, and it hurts, it's so depressing I want to cry, I want to forget. I reach the fridge and look inside, the only liquor in there is a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels, it's no wodka, but it'll do. I take it out and close the fridge door, when I put my hand on the cap and twist it, I look through the glass, I see the broken vase in a puddle of what seems to be blood, thinned out by water, a pinkish liquid now. I look down at my hands and see that they are carefully bandaged. He had still taken care of me, even though I come home like this every night, even though he doesn't love me like he used to anymore, he still takes care of me. Why? I don't understand how things have become this complicated, it used to be so simple, we loved each other and we got married. But now... he doesn't love me anymore, yet he still stays with me? My heart drops again as I remember his love has faded, I don't want to remember, not this, not my grandfather, I just want to forget. I almost fall as I take a forceful swing from the bottle.

_No matter what reason, every reason's a reason. I sold my soul to king alcohol, (I sold my soul) I sold my soul to king alcohol._

He's awake now, he's looking at me with sad eyes, which turn into white hot anger almost instantly as I look back. He is yelling at me, shouting, screaming, thowing random insults at me, he keeps asking me why I do this. Why? Why? Why? I don't understand! I don't understand why he doesn't understand! I don't understand why he doesn't love me anymore, he used to, so why doesn't he now? His shouting reminds me so strongly of my grandfather, I remember the names he used to throw at my head, along with various other words, I remember the whip lashes and brutal beatings, rapings, that always followed these kinds of monologues. I don't want to remember. I shout back at him, I can hardly make out my own words through the drunken blurr I see and hear now. Another vase is being smashed, only this one is against my head, he is throwing random objects at me, he is crying through his tirade, I can see his face wet with tears, I can see in his eyes that he doesn't love me anymore, and it pains him, almost as much as it pains me.

_I sold my soul to king alcohol, (I sold my soul) I sold my soul to king alcohol._

I smash the door behind me as I pull my leather coat over my bare torso, toroughly relieved he left my pants on. I walk towards the elevator and push the button, bottle of jack daniels still in my hand. I swallow another full mouth of whisky as I stumble inside, I push the button that leads me to the ground floor. His screams still echo trough my head as I walk into the cold rainy night, looking for a nightshop that will bring me more relief of this pain. He doesn't love me anymore. I grip the bottle tightly, enjoying the physical pain in my injured hand. I reach the shop and throw the now empty bottle on the side of the pavement, the dull clink barely heard through the steady buzz in my head. I walk in and choose out a russian wodka I pay for with the cash I always seem to have in my wallet for nights like these, nights when I can almost feel my entire body aching from the physical and mental abuse my grandfather had inflicted on me.

_(I sold my soul) I sold my soul to king alcohol, (I sold my soul) I sold my soul to king alcohol._

Rei's POV

I cry my eyes out while I fall down on the sofa. Why? Why must he hurt me like this? Why can't I love him anymore? But if I don't love him, why does it hurt so much to see him like this? To know he is poisoning himself. I cry, cry for him, cry for myself, for all this misery. I pull out the photo album of our wedding again, we looked so happy... why aren't we like that anymore? Why can't we be in love like we used to be? Why can't I love him anymore? Kai, you screwed up...

_I sold my soul to king alcohol, I sold my soul to king alcohol. I sold my soul to king alcohol._

Kai's POV

I sit down in an alley, my legs unable to carry me any further, I look at my hands, which I almost see double now that I am experiencing severe difficulty focusing my eyes. The bandages almost undone because of the constant pouring of the rain. Those bandages, that he so carefully tied, with love, almost, but that couldn't be, he doesn't love me anymore. Though a part of me still holds a sparkle of hope, the rest seems to have given up. I have given up, I try to forget, but trying isn't enough. I let a bitter smile come over my face, as I had just quoted my grandfather. His brutal words will always haunt me. But over that, I hear him, his moans and panting that he loved me in the middle of our passionate lovemaking, his sweet words, words of love he had once given me so many of, words that seem to fade as my rotating surroundings grow dark and the constant buzz in my mind fades as his love for me has faded. Rei, I screwed up, didn't I? ...

_I sold my soul to king alcohol._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review!

Flames will be used to light my barbeque because my best friend (Ramboo) is always hungry!


End file.
